1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressor, and more particularly to a compressor capable of reducing noise and oil circle rate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a coolant circulation device is connected to a rotary compressor (compressor), a gas cooling device, a condensation mechanism (expansion valve) and an evaporator in order so as to form a circular pipe, thereby forming a coolant circulation (coolant loop). Coolant gas is sucked into a low pressure chamber side from a suck inlet of a rotary compression component of a rotary compressor. After performing the compression through motions of a roller and vanes, coolant gas having high temperature and high pressure is formed. Next, the coolant gas is exhausted to the gas cooling device via the exhaust holes and from the high pressure chamber side. After the coolant gas is released with heat at the gas cooling device, the coolant gas is condensed by the condensation mechanism and then is supplied to the evaporator. The coolant is evaporated at the evaporator and absorbs heat at the periphery under this condition to bring cooling effect into full play.
A common compressor 10 as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 includes a power driven component 12, which is taken as a driving component, inside a sealed container 11 and a rotary compression component 14 driven by a rotary shaft 123 of the power driven component 12. The power driven component 12 is composed of a stator 121 installed in a circular ring along an inner face of an upper space of the sealed container 11, and rotors 122 inserted into intervals of inner side of the stator 121. A rotary shaft 123 that is extended toward a vertical direction is fastened on each of the rotors 122.
The stator 121 has a laminated body of electromagnetic steel plates stacked in a circular ring and stator coils 124 installed in a tightly wound manner. Intervals 125 vertically passing through are formed between adjacent stator coils 124. The coolant gas flows through the intervals 125 between adjacent stator coils 124 to generate sound chamber resonance. Consequently, noise generated by the operation is increased.